


the FUCKING EXIT!

by PurpleMockingbird



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, The girls break out of the research facility, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMockingbird/pseuds/PurpleMockingbird
Summary: This is a scene of the gang breaking out of the underground research facility. Toni will do anything for the girls to get out of there, even if it costs her. This is based on a tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 337





	the FUCKING EXIT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following tumblr prompt:  
> "Could you maybe write a one shot with all the girls reacting to Toni saying something very familiar to the one time when she said ‘I don’t matter’ when Shelby and the pill scene and how they don’t want to lose her and they are worried about Toni’s selfless behavior! "

It had been a mistake to let them see each other, ‘Agent’ Young realized way too late. They were already through two of three security barriers of the bunker and he was going after them blind because somehow those little shits had disabled the cameras. 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

“Where is the FUCKING EXIT?!” Fatin yelled furiously as all remaining 7 girls were running down yet another tunnel, only doors with keypads in the stone walls lining it. 

They weren’t as fast as they could’ve been, Dot knew. Martha was still weak from the concussion she had, and Shelby could only use one foot, needing a person on either side to get anywhere. Dot herself was at the back of the group, trying to keep all of them in her sight, absolutely ready to stab anyone that came up behind them with the broom stick she had make-shifted into a spear.

She could see Toni running at the front of the group, faster than the others, scouting around every corner. 

When they had made their run for it, after a day of planning, Toni had at first helped Shelby together with Rachel, one of Shelbys arms slung around her shoulder. She had let go of Shelby about 5 minutes ago, after they had passed the first security barrier, when a tall guy in a nurse uniform with a syringe had appeared in front of them. Dot had been too far away to do anything. Toni tho! Toni had just full-body slammed herself into the guy – toppling both of them over, scrambling for the syringe and injecting it into his neck. He had passed out then and there. “Leah – help Shelby” Toni had ordered. Leah had handed her the iron pipe she had as a weapon, and ever since then Toni had been the tip of their spear.

Dot came to an abrupt halt as Toni held up her hand right before a corner. Toni put her finger to her lips, intense eyes indicating for them to be silent and Dot could hear the footsteps approaching from around the corner now. When the person rounded to corner, Toni whacked them with the iron pipe in the back of the skull. Toni grimaced at the sickening crack it made but she had no time to dwell on it, moving around the corner first and then motioning them to follow when it was clear. 

They were reaching yet another end of a tunnel. The voices of the girls getting panicked at the dead end. Dot looked around and then up and there it was! – A hatch at the ceiling of the tunnel! But there was no ladder and the hatch was shut with a handle. 

If they were able to step onto eachothers shoulders someone could open the hatch and they could pull themselves out.

She voiced the plan and since they didn’t have any other options, the others agreed to try. 

“Leah, you’re tall, you try to open the hatch. Toni and I will hold you” Rachel ordered. She was the only one who had done anything like that before. Leah nodded her face showing determination. Toni and Rachel were kneeling and Leah knelt onto one of each of their shoulders. They pushed themselves onto their feet, faces red with effort, Leah trying to keep balance. Leah then tried to push herself up from her knees to make herself tall, reaching up high and after a few tries finally catching hold of the handle. She let out a scream of effort trying to push the handle to open and their tower swayed dangerously. Dot and Fatin immediately jumped in to steady them. Leah finally pried it open and pushed it up with all her force. The hatch landed with a clonk on the outside – the sky and clouds now above them.

Leah then immediately pulled herself up. Dot was incredibly glad the months on the island had hardened all their muscles and she cheered when Leah looked down at them, big grin on her face, getting ready to pull up the next person that would be lifted up. 

“Next Shelby and Martha” Toni ordered. Both of them argued for the others to go first but it made sense since they were the weakest right now and would need the most help getting up there. The discussion was ended finally when Toni yelled “JUST FUCKING DO IT!” face not leaving room for discussion. 

They repeated the procedure the way they did it with Leah but this time it was easier because Leahs strong arms could meet Shelbys and help her pull herself up. Then followed Martha, Dot and Fatin. 

It was just Toni and Rachel down there now. This was when they heard someone break through the first security barrier, that Dot had manipulated not to open anymore. She had broken all the key card readers they had passed.

“Fuck!” Toni cursed “Come on, Rach!” motioning to her back. 

Rachel looked at her. The two intense women were suddenly aware that there was a real probability that whoever was going to go up last would not make it out at all. 

“No fuckin way, dude” Rachel said “I’m way stronger than you” 

“Yea well, I still have both of my hands so you fucking go first or I swear I’ll kill you myself right here and now!” 

The empty threats did not rattle Rachel one bit as she shook her head. 

“I play basketball and I’m light as a feather – I’ll be up there in no time.” Toni said now with more force as the other girls started yelling for them from above. An electronic tool was being used in the distance to open the last barrier that separated them from the armed guards that were following them.

When Rachel still didn’t move Toni added quietly “Your parents can’t lose both their daughters – not to this shit hole” and then Rachel moved. She jumped onto Tonis back, and climbed onto her shoulders. The two athletes making a much stabler two-person tower than all the towers before. Rachel held out her hand and was pulled up by the combined strength of the other girls. 

Then the yelling from above grew double the volume. The mix of so many voices made it hard for Toni to understand anything. Toni caught Dot yelling she should reach up and jump. Then she caught a glimpse of scared – oh so scared – green eyes. 

Tonis muscles were already shaking from the effort of the past minutes but she shook herself out and then jumped but not even Leahs long arms reached her. She tried again but she just couldn’t grasp anyones hands. 

Toni was looking in the direction they had come from now. It sounded like the guards would break through pretty soon. 

“I need you to go!” she shouted up. 

“Have you fucking lost your mind?!” Shelby had shouted right back. 

“Fuck” Toni quietly cursed. “Dot you need to get Shelby outta here, ok?” she was expecting the eyes of an ally when she found Dots but all she saw was resistance “No way, Minnesota!” 

“You fucking stubborn bitches, you need to get outta here. When they break through you need to be gone! PLEASE” Toni yelled, now tears stinging in her eyes. 

“If you think we’ll leave you..” Shelby started but Toni interrupted her.

“SHELBY PLEASE! I love you!” when Tonis eyes met Shelbys time was in slow motion for a second, Shelbys eyes wide from shock, and then Toni was looking at the others “I love all of you. If you get out, I’ll have done one fucking good thing in my life! PLEASE JUST GO!” she screamed.

“Whatever fucked up Romeo shit you have going on down there, I Will FUCKING JUMP BACK IN THERE IF YOU DON’T GET UP HERE SHALIFOE!” Fatin yelled at her. 

Next to Fatin a pale Martha found her shaking voice “Y-Yeah, I w-will too!”

“You go down, we all go down, Baby” Shelby said then, a little quieter. 

With a loud noise the second barrier was broken through and Toni could hear footsteps approaching now. 

“ OKOK FINE!” Toni yelled and jogged away a little only to run full speed and jumping up with all her force, her hands stretched out - almost like shooting a hoop and a strong hand clasped hers and then she was being pulled up by her arms, her shoulders and her back by five more sets of hands.


End file.
